I Love You Too Much To Hate You
by Neo Rulez
Summary: Bilbo is pregnant therefore he's scared what the father, or other words what Thorin might think of him. However Thorin is worried that Bilbo doesn't feel the same way as he does! But two are so caught in their worries they don't even realize they love each other all along. Requested by: Vampygurl402


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Hobbit it all belongs to its respected owners. **

**A/N:** This oneshot that's requested by Vampygurl402. If you don't like yaoi than please leave this page immediately it's not for you! Also if you want to requests a fic don't me shy just pm me!

* * *

**I Love You Too Much To Hate You**

* * *

_Hobbit Hole_  
_August 4_  
_9:00 a.m_

* * *

What would Thorin think of Bilbo when he finds out the Hobbit is pregnant with his child? The thought of the Dwarf King finding out was running through his head, over and over again, it wouldn't stop, it drove Bilbo mad. The fear happened to be worst part of the Hobbit problems, he kept reminiscing about when Gandalf fought the Goblin King while Thorin along with dwarfs fought Smaug.

Boy, oh boy was Bilbo scared to death! His hands wouldn't start shaking which start to frustrate him. To let out his anger he punched the wall but that didn't let all he got was a bloody hand. Blood dripped from his hand as nightmares came back to him.

He couldn't sleep, eat, or read. Perhaps if he took a stroll around the surrounding area maybe his mind would drift off to his happy place but even though he took a walk, his mind was still cluttered with thoughts about Thorin. Thoughts about how Thorin would act, thoughts about how others would, and thoughts about Thorin's people. Hate to admit but Bilbo was ashamed, ashamed of himself. Consequently, he felt at fault that it was his fault that Thorin had sex with him. He made Thorin have sex with him. To be very clear Bilbo begged Thorin to have sex with him. For an odd reason the Hobbit felt very sexually frustrated, or, rather horny. He needed some time sexual attention from Thorin. He craved Thorin touches, caresses, embrace, aroma, and fondling. Surely enough about sound of this you could tell Bilbo was rather greedy.

He would tried to hide from everyone but no matter how hard he ignored them they kept coming back and back, a sadistic laugh of Thorin along with others laughing at him of being pregnant filled his ears, laughed how he easily let a guy take. And when he tried to tell Thorin he was father he just laughed. The others called him mean names. Would they really do that to him? No, of course not but Bilbo was still reluctant to tell anyone. To be truthful, Bilbo couldn't tell others about these nightmares. Thorin was his best friend, he wouldn't understand how emotional he was right now especially since pregnancy. Besides, the Dwarf King had a Kingdom to run. His other mates had jobs and other things to do instead worrying about Hobbit. The only person he could count on was probably hobbit down the way afar somewhere but she'd been acting lot more stressed due to her just conceiving her twin boys so she was out of the picture.

So Bilbo Baggins, really, was alone.

* * *

_Lonely Mountain  
Oakenshield __Throne Room  
12:00 p.m. _

* * *

Thorin was worried not about himself or his people but Bilbo, the feeling of something bad happening to his dear Hobbit made Dwarf King stomach churn. Not able to see Hobbit in weeks cause Thorin to feel vulnerable, anxious, and out of control. Personally, not able to hug, caress, kiss, or even look at Bilbo drove Thorin mad of course. So, he told one of his servants to go fetch the Hobbit which they did. Recently what he have heard Bilbo had been acting rather peculiar these past weeks. Or so he heard. Bilbo stood before him looking at Dwarf King who was sitting on his throne chair smiling at Hobbit who merely return the smile yet his smile look uneasy. Gandalf had talk to Thorin that morning about how sick Bilbo looked and before the white wizard could even say anymore the dwarf simply said he will discuss the matter later about Bilbo later however he wasn't sure if he'd meant it or not.

Bilbo was his best friend. He'd sex with his Hobbit of all people. His fucking Hobbit but Thorin couldn't help but say he didn't feel no shame whatsoever because it felt so damn good. Damn feeling inside of Hobbit drove him mad! Bilbo was only person in Thorin's heart. He didn't want any woman or men only Bilbo Baggins that's what he'd wanted. If he may so himself, Bilbo look simply cute.

"Bilbo," Thorin greeted, dully. Maybe if he'd some enthusiasm than it wouldn't sound as boring. "How are you doing?"

"U-Um... I-I...I," stammered Bilbo, avoiding the Dwarf's gaze. "G-Good, y-you?"

"Look," stated the Dwarf King. "If you got something to talk about Bilbo I'm here for you were friends."

Although Thorin hated himself for saying, friends, he couldn't dare to say lover because after all the Hobbit and him nevertheless say ever was going to be were friends. That was that.

"Yeah sorry about that." The Hobbit said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Still, Bilbo, didn't dare to look at the Dwarf King in eye, he simply ignore eye contact the entire time. Apparently, Thorin wasn't pleased by how Bilbo was acting because he felt anger rising through his body. Though he kept calm, he didn't want scare the smaller man. He'd just got here. So best thing to do is act kind and polite although Thorin true intentions were to talk about what happen that night between him and Bilbo. To be specific the night when the two had sex with each other. Surely, Bilbo wouldn't mind discussing about subject. Often in case it was an awkward subject to talk about Thorin still needed to know if Bilbo love him like he love him.

"Bilbo, you're carry a big burden on your shoulders, aren't you?" Thorin assumed it would be best if he discuss the situation now.

Bilbo's eyes widened slightly as he sighed. "Please, Thorin, promise me you won't hate me, promise you will think of me same no matter what!" He yelled dramatically, startling larger man.

"Bilbo I would-" Dwarf King started.

"Please, promise me!" the smaller male half begged.

"You've my word." Thorin promised.

"Than...thank you, Thorin." said Bilbo, teary eyed.

Thorin waited for Bilbo to began.

Reluctantly Bilbo swallowed as he said, "Thorin, I'm pregnant with your child." The Hobbit cringed in fear as he covered his hands over his head as if protecting himself from getting attack by the Dwarf King.

Speechless, Thorin didn't know what to feel but he felt surge of excitement, delight, joy, and happiness. Pulling the Hobbit towards him, he captured his lips with Bilbo's who returned the kiss. Pretty quickly, Thorin pushed Bilbo carefully on floor where he sneaked his hand underneath the Hobbit's where he started playing with his nipples before staining the smaller man's body with hickeys. Bilbo squirmed around and try to pushed Thorin off of him, his face was flushed red, and he was out of breath.

"I love you Bilbo." The Dwarf King confessed.

"W-Wait s-so y-you don't hate me?" Bilbo stuttered out.

"I would never hate you," Thorin said, reassuringly. "I love you too much to hate you."

"Oh Thorin," The Hobbit's eyes were shimmering with happiness as they looked at Dwarf King. "I love you too."

"Bilbo," Thorin glanced into Hobbit's eyes as he grabbed a hold of his hands. "Will you-"

"Uncle Thorrrrrinnnnnnnnnn!" two hyperactive voices screamed, busting open the door.

"What the hell Killi and Filli, what hell don't you know how to knock?" Thorin growled at his two nephews.

"Hey it's Bilbo!" Killi pointed out, looking at Hobbit.

"Hi Bilbo!" Filli greeted, giving a toothy grin.

Bilbo smiled softly. "It's good to see you too."

"Yeah right, my ass." The Dwarf King remarked.

~THE END~


End file.
